


Bergamot, Vetiver, Sage, Oh My!

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Bergamot, Vetiver, Sage, Oh My!

“The one we had was fine, I don’t see the need to get something different,” Severus explained.

“Yes, it was fine and now it’s empty, so why not try something new?” Hermione asked.

“Because the one we had was good.”

“Do you want the house to smell the same for the entire year?”

“Maybe I do,” he countered.

Hermione put on her jacket and watched Severus judging her in his pajamas while he leaned against the doorframe.

“Well, you can come with me and get a say…” she pulled on her boots, “or you can be stubborn and I’ll get something _citrus_ _scented_ ,” she grinned wickedly.

“Dear god, no,” his face went pale before he rushed to their bedroom to get dressed, “don’t you leave without me!” he called.

Hermione chuckled, knowing very well she’d never get a candle that he wouldn’t like, but she liked to tease him and she knew he liked to play along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
